


a perfect smile

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Virgil and Logan chill in a park.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	a perfect smile

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty seven! today’s prompt was ‘smile’. i hope y’all enjoy this <3

Virgil laid down in the grass, staring up at the clouds as Logan absentmindedly twisted his fingers through his hair. It was quiet and peaceful and the air was that perfect temperature where it wasn’t too cold that Virgil was shivering but cold enough that he was still able to wear a jacket without dying. Plus, since it wasn’t a particularly sunny day the two had the park almost entirely to themselves, save for some other teenagers hanging around near the back, far enough way from them that they wouldn’t bother them.

The two had been sitting in silence for a while now, as Logan read a book and Virgil just stared at the sky, lost in thought. They’d brought a picnic with them but had long since finished that, now only a couple of biscuits and half a bottle of water left. Virgil wasn’t sure how long he’d been lying in Logan’s lap now - at least an hour, surely, Logan had just started a new book and was now almost half way through. Virgil looked up at his boyfriend, watching his eyes dart over the page and the corners of his lips twist up into a smile. He couldn’t stop staring at that smile.

Logan glanced down and noticed Virgil staring. A smirk now growing across his face, as Virgil himself began to blush a little, Logan bent down and planted a kiss on Virgil’s lip, only causing his face to grow even redder. Logan returned to his book, that smile from before even larger, and Virgil still couldn’t stop staring. Everything about Logan was beautiful - from the excited glint in his eyes when he read something particularly interesting, to that one strand of dark brown hair that fell over his forehead, to that absolutely perfect smile, a smile he tended to reserve only for use in Virgil’s presence.

“Hey, Logan?” Virgil said, sitting up and twisting his body to face Logan. 

Logan raised an eyebrow and lowered his book, waiting for Virgil to continue. 

“I just wanted to remind you that I love you,” Virgil said. “And that you’re beautiful. And that you have an amazing smiling. And you are the absolute definition of perfect.”

Logan looked as though he was trying to maintain a straight face, but Virgil could see him blushing too, and see his smile widen just a little more, teeth beginning to show. Virgil wasn’t sure if he’d _ever_ seen Logan smile with teeth before.

“Seriously,” Virgil said, “if you get a dictionary and turn to the word ‘perfect’, you’ll just see a picture of you.”

Logan frowned. “I- I don’t think that’s how dictionaries work, Virgil-“ 

Virgil snorted. “Shut up.” This was exactly why he loved Logan so much. He scooted closer and planted another quick kiss on his lips, before Logan pulled him back in for another, lasting much longer than the first two. When Logan pulled away, his smile was even larger. Virgil could feel himself smiling, too.


End file.
